Unhappy Victory
by animeroxursox
Summary: "You won for Britain, yet you're not happy." Hint of UsUk, sorta reference to the War of 1812, multi-chap
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own**

You hold him to your chest like he did earlier. You can feel his blood seeping through your war uniform, and you resolve to never fight with America again. You begin to remember how you got to hold him like this, without him objecting. Even so, he not conscious enough to object.

~Flashback~

America held you, the same way you're holding him as you flashback. He had shot you, unwillingly. He was crying, the tears streaming down his face. He was too busy crying to notice what you were doing. You quickly reared back, and held the gun to his chest. Shock was clear on his face as you pulled the trigger for your country.

~Flashback ends~

You won for Britain, but yet, you weren't happy. And you knew that because of what you've done, America may never love again.

_Should I continue this, or keep it as a one shot Drabble thingy?_

_Read and review~!_

_Hasta la pasta~!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own**

Alfred leaned back, with his headphones on. He had gotten back to the world meeting place early since it was lunch break, so he had decided to play his iPod. As Raise Your Weapon by Deadmau5 played, he thought, just about random things. And naturally, he thought of that war. Maybe it was the song, since it always reminded him of the War of 1812. Even if the song was metaphorical, it really happened to him. He could feel the flashback coming on.

As you are human and not nations, you don't know what it's like to be stopped from invading a country by a country. An army is very important to a country, so naturally a wound would be inflicted.

But he was stopped by two countries. His brother and his mentor/secret love.

~Flashback start~

He held Arthur in his arms. He had been forced to shoot him in the shoulder. As the battle raged on above his head with Matthew taking the lead, he was too busy crying over Arthur to noticed Arthur's right hand regaining it's grip on his gun. Arthur shot up, leaving Alfred to tumble onto the floor. Everyone quieted, and paused to watch as Arthur pushed the tip of gun into Alfred's chest. Both Arthur and Matthew looked away as the gunshot rang through the field. Tears rolled down their cheeks as Matthew continued the fight. He vaguely remembered a pair of arms around him before he passed out.

The wound in his chest not only left a visible wound, but it also left a wound in his heart. He would never love again.

~Flashback end~

"Are you, like, crying?" A voice asked, jerking him out of his thoughts. Alfred hadn't noticed the tears that had rolled down his cheek. "Why are you crying if you're, like, a superpower?" Feliks asked.

Alfred must've zoned out for longer than he thought, since all the countries were back in their seats.

He jumped up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve quickly. "I'm not crying, I'm just so heroic it started leaking out of my eyes!" he exclaimed with a huge smile that was obviously fake.

He missed the worry in a certain pair of violet eyes.

**So, I guess I amcontinuing this story! Yipee!**

**About Raise Your Weapon, I recommend you listen to it or read the lyrics. The song is awesome!**

**Plus I'm gonna use it because I think it goes well with the plot! Especially the plot twist. You should analyse the lyrics if you want a good chance of guessing it :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wish I owned**

Matthew was worried for Alfred. He knew that January 8th always made him less boisterous and outgoing, but crying in front of people? Granted, he zoned out and didn't know they were there, but Alfred usually cried when only Matthew was there, or when he was by himself. It was usually the former, as Matthew felt guilty for doing nothing as Arthur shot his own brother in the chest. Alfred would be interrogated about this later.

But first, it would be his fake smile.

It was unnaturally real-looking. The only thing that gave it away were his eyes. His eyes seemed like their shade of blue would change with his emotions. Everyone who knew him long enough knew this, and Alfred made sure that every country knew him. Including Belarus and Russia, but that's another story.

Right now, his eyes were a dark blue, but not one that showed determination or anger, but one that depressed you if you looked at it for too long. And everyone knew why.

England was overcome with guilt when he saw Alfred's fake smile and his eyes.

Goddamn the eyes especially. Alfred secretly knew how to contain his emotions, but he couldn't stop his eyes from showing emotion.

They made him feel guilty, because he, along with everyone else, knew he was the cause of Alfred's sadness and tears. He looked away as Alfred finished his presentation. As usual, it had something to do with a gargantuan hero.

Something was really up when Alfred's smile wavered. Then when Francis objected, he tore the paper off the wall.

"Goddammit!" he yelled, running out of the hall, leaving bits and scraps of his presentation on the floor behind him.

"Alfie!" Matthew called, running after him, Arthur right after him.

Matthew was going to hit whoever built the meeting building once with his hockey stick for every time they took a wrong turn. That guy better be prepared.

Maniacal laughter filled the halls, and then there was a ripping sound, sort of like a chainsaw starting.

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked from behind them. They both whirled around, and they're eyes widened at what they saw.

**Ha, cliffhanger :3**

**And, I've added a twist to the cliffhanger :3**

**Thou must waiteth for the next chapter, though ;) Read and review, s'il vous plaît **

**Hasta la pasta~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing **

A scream ripped through the air, resounding through the building. Ludwig immediately stood up his his chair, ears cocked. He had been trained for moments like this.

"Ve~, Luddi, what's going on!" Feliciano asked.

"Yeah, potato bastard. You seem to know what's going on." Lovino, Feliciano's twin added.

"I do not know what happened." Ludwig said.

"Aiyah! I think they're in trouble!" Yao added.

"Well, we could save Matthew and Arthur." Ivan said. Ludwig gave him the look. They all left the room, looking for the trio.

~Hetalia~

Arthur and Matthew turned around to see Alfred. But it wasn't Alfred. He was a monster. Locks of his hair had turned black, and so had one of his eyes. There were streaks of black across his face, creating a unique pattern. In his hands was a chainsaw. It's chain was black, and tipped with red. He smiled, revealing sharpened molars, and fangs. He started the chainsaw, creating the ripping sound again. "Oh look, my first visitors!" he said with a manic grin.

He stepped forward, but stopped when England started to speak, in his hand a small black book.

"What makes you think you can defeat me and... Mark? It's one against two!" he said, ignoring Matthew's cry of "It's Matthew!"

Alfred started laughing. "I see you've forgot old man. I'm not alone!" He spread his arms, and approximately 50 children walked up behind him, all armed with different weapons. They looked similar to Alfred, as their clothes were ripped and their faces also had black streaks. The edges of the torn cloth was black, creating black stripes across multiple shirts, dresses, and pants. They also each had one eye with black irises, and wore a similar manic smile to that of their country's. "Now am I alone~?" Alfred leered.

Matthew and Arthur both instinctively stepped back, and bumped into something solid.

They both whirled around to see the countries, each armed with their signature weapon. Even Feliciano had, since it was a life or death situation. Even with the countries, Alfred still had more people on his side, as it was a G8 meeting.

"Such a pity. You all would've been awesome minions." Alfred said.

Then they charged.


End file.
